wwe daily sex life
by wwesexshorts
Summary: A story full of smut with all the hottest wwe stars. Warning contains SLASH. If you have a pair you would like to see me make, PM me.
1. Chapter 1

**Ted Dibiase vs. Corey Graves**

Corey Graves was new rising star to wwe but Ted wasn't going to be easy on him. Just as Ted had done to every other superstar he would have to go through initiation. Ted had just won his first match against Alberto Del Rio and he was walking back to his private locker room. He didn't know it at the time but Ted was following him. Corey once he had reached his locker room sat down grinning like a fool. Ted wanted to wipe that look off the smug little pricks face and he knew the only way was to fuck it. Ted walked in casually wearing his signature wrestling trunks and proceeded to make small talk with him to make him more comfortable with his presence.

"I can't believe I won." Said Corey with enthusiasm.

Ted could smell the sweat and masculinity literally dripping off of him. Ted grew an erection beneath his trunks. Corey noticed this but decided to ignore it to avoid an awkward confrontation.

"I'm going to fuck you". Whispered Ted into the surprised ear of Corey.

Corey smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time before the sex crazed superstars of wwe craved his body.

"Fine but under my conditions".

"What kind of conditions"?

"There are none". Said Corey as he shoved his hands down the pants of Ted. Ted smiled seeing the cock craving lust in his eyes.

"You're an even bigger slut for cock than me"! Exclaimed Ted.

"You best believe it…."

Corey pulled Teds trunks down to his ankles so he could get a good look of what he was about to work with.

"Ehhhh I've seen better…."

"We'll see about that…." Ted grasped the back of Corey's head and pushed it towards his dick.

"Awwww looks like somebody's eager." Said Corey as he swallowed Ted's cock in one smooth motion.

"Sweet Jesus….." Replied Ted as he felt the magnificent mouth of Corey close around his long shaft.

Corey worked on orally pleasing Ted for a couple of minutes. Swirling his skilled tongue up and down the entire schlong of the muscular stud. In the midst of his sucking Ted took his middle finger and stuck it into the crack of Corey searching for his hole. Once he had found it he shoved the full length into the backside of Corey. Corey didn't cringe or cry out in pain. Instead he moaned letting his moans slip past his larynx and onto the cock of Ted sending his vibrations through his body.

"Oh god I'm close…"

"Not yet you haven't gotten a chance at my sweet ass." Said Corey as he was continuously being finger fucked. He spat the cock out to the disappointment of Ted.

"But I was so close…." Whined Ted as his cock continued to throb.

"To bad, it's time for me to ride that rich white boy cock." Said Corey as he wrapped his legs around Ted. Ted slid his cock which was beginning to shrink at the chilliness of the locker room into the ass of Corey. Corey's ass while having been finger fucked was still as tight as a virgins. Corey tightened the muscles from within his ass.

"Geeez your tight…." Complained Ted "Its so hard to fuck you the Dibiase way when I can't do it fast and rough…"

"Sucks to fuck." Said Corey laughing at his own pun. "Now keep pushing."

Ted slid ever so slowly into the rear of Corey until he was balls deep. Corey loosened his grip and allowed Ted to fuck him faster. Ted hammered away looking for Corey's sweet spot.

"Oh god fuck me harder Teddy!" Said Corey as Ted had found his sweet spot and was hammering away at it.

"I'm close…." Said Corey whose cock had been grinding against the abs of the rich southerner.

"Then cum in my cum gutters, its why there here."

Corey without touching his cock released his seed all over Ted Dibiase's now sweat covered body.

"Huh for being cold in here you sure are sweaty."

"It only happens when I fuck hot studs." Said Ted as he winked to Corey. Corey blushed he had never been complimented by his sex mate. Only treated as a gutter slut. Corey leaned up and with passion gave Ted the most unforgettable kiss he had ever received. The tongue of Corey circling his own. This was enough to send Ted over the edge as his cock sputtered out several waves of his pearly white essence into the now loose hole of Corey. Corey still in the midst of his kiss smiled as he felt the surge of warmth spread deep into his prostate.

"Thanks for the anal…." Said Ted sheepishly.

"Any time, and Ted….."

"What?" Said Ted as he put his trunks back on still covered in the man seed of Corey.

"Thanks for being so nice…."

"No problem man." Said Ted pretending not to care. He was too macho to show his true feelings.

"I'd like to do this again."

"Sure, It was a lot of fun. I've never had such an orgasm with another man." Said Ted embarrassed to have just shared personal information.

"I'm glad you had fun." Smiled Corey. "Call me when ever you want to hook up." Said Corey as he handed Ted his phone number.

"I don't usually accept other people's numbers but I'll make an exception." Said Ted barely containing his joy.

"Okay see you around." Said Corey as he quickly pulled his trunks up and walked out of the locker room. Outside the locker room to the horror of Corey stood all of his fellow wrestlers. They smiled at him licking their lips.

"Oh god."

**Okay so this is part 1 in the next part as you could have guessed it will be Corey against all the wrestlers of wwe, It might be a little while until I finish but I will continue.**


	2. Wade Barrett and Cody Rhodes

**Wade and Cody**

Cody had just finished winning a tough battle against Daniel Bryan and was on his way to the locker room walking with the man he had just beat making small talk the entire way.

"So how have things been?" Said Daniel trying to be extremely careful with his words. He knew how moody Cody could be whether he won or lost.

"Fine just fine." Said Cody trying act as cool as he could.

"Good, good and what have you been up to?" Daniel said.

"… just stop trying to make small talk, we all know you're trying to be nice but your too clingy!"

"Fine asshole I was just trying to get to know you." Said Daniel as he pouted and walked away.

Cody thought it would be a good time to take his mind off of Daniel and his bitch ass small talk and check his phone for text messages.

_From Wade, Barrett:_

_Hey you want to meet me in my locker room…. We really need to talk…._

One look at this made Cody's heart drop. It only meant a bad thing when someone says we need to talk…. He quickly grabbed his wrestling gear and made his way as quickly as he could to Wade's locker room.

"Shit, shit, shit…..what did I do?" Wondered Cody aloud. "I've been so nice, and that sex we had last night was great…" Cody practically fainted as he walked into the locker room fearing the worst. Wade was sitting on his locker bench with his arms crossed. Once Wade knew Cody was completely in the room he got up and made his way over towards the door making it seem as though his sights were set on making a move on Cody but instead he locked the door to the locker room.

"What are you doing Wade baby?" Said Cody somewhat aware of what his intentions were.

" You know Cody I've always wanted to fuck a winner… and Cody your exactly what I'm looking for…" Said Wade as he knelt in front of Cody placing his hand on Codys wrestling trunks.

"Baby you don't have to lock the door to have sex with me." Said Cody feeling himself attempt to control all the dominance that had been building up within the past few years. You see Cody had always been the submissive and he wanted a chance to show his masculinity because as of right now he was a walking pussy with a face.

"Well now's your chance to take control of me." Said Wade as he attempted to persuade Cody to dominate him.

"Well if you insist…." Said Cody as he excitedly took his shorts off to show off his wonderfully long and oddly tan cock. "Suck my cock like the bitch you are." Said Cody barely being able to keep a serious face.

"Why of course master." Said Wade as he submitted himself to the power of Cody by swallowing his entire length in one gulp.

"Damn you have a nice mouth Wade." Said Cody as he felt his cock grow from within his moist and soft mouth.

"hurt turtsss guuuud." Said Wade as he attempted to compliment the taste of Cody's dick. Cody wanting to take full advantage of the experience brought his hands behind Wade. One going for Wade's tight hole and one going to the back of Wade's head so that he could get a good skull fucking. Once Cody had found his hole he thrust not one but three of his fingers into the backside of Wade. Wde loved the feeling of another man exploring his body and moaned soaking in the warm fingers penetrating his ass. Once Cody had been sucked off enough he pulled out his now full erect dick and his fingers. Cody positioned himself behind Wade and proceeded to bombard Wade's insides with his man hood.

"Ohhh god Cody you feel so good inside of me!"

"Shut up whore!" Said Cody as he took his hand and smacked Wade's rear causing Wade to wince in pain for the first time today. Cody thrust deep into Wade's prostate searching for his sweet spot. Once he had found it (which was easy to tell as Wade began to moan like a bitch) he hammered away at it causing Wade's dick to begin to throb and jump in the air. Cody continued to pound him until he heard Wade make the pure sounds of orgasmic pleasure. Wade sent three waves of his man seed onto the locker room floor.

"Lick it up."

"Yes master." Said Wade as he bent farther down until he was face to floor licking up his own semen like a total slut. The view of Wade licking up his own man seed and his total dominance over Wade's rear was enough to send Cody to send him to his moment of orgasm. He sent his man seed in five waves of the creamy white hot stuff into the back side of Wade. Cody once he had fully ejaculated pulled his cum covered cock and ordered Wade to lick it clean. Wade smiled and was happy to do so.

"Cody you taste so good…."

"Shut up bitch of course I do…."

Once all the cum in the room had been licked clean by Wade even the cum that had been shot into his ass which he had picked out of his ass Cody kissed Wade tasting both of their semen flavors mix together which disturbed him yet was oddly charming. Cody put his wrestling trunks back on went to get his stuff when he saw the flip camera which was currently still recording.

"Whats this!?" Said Cody exploding with anger.

"A little recording for me so when I'm lonely I can remember the time you fucked the brains out of me." Said Wade who was smiling.

"It better be because if I ever find out that you showed it to anyone other than us I will fucking beat the shit out of you."

"Well you kind of just did but in another way, which in that case I would let you." Said Wade who was quite amused at his own jokes."

"Just remember to keep it between us okay?"

"Yeah I know."

"Okay, I've got to go I'm meeting Alberto and some of the other guys for a drink at the bar you want to come?" Said Cody who was much calmer now.

"Naw I have too much other stuff to do."

"Fine but you're missing out its going to be a blast."

"Whatever bye babe." Said Cody as he walked out of the locker room.

*Five minutes later*

"You have the tape?"

"Damn straight I do… well maybe not straight but."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Alright so do we have a deal?"

"Hell yeah we do!" Said no other than Randy Orton himself as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Sweet, I can buy a ton of gay porn with that!"

"Whatever I'm going to go jack off to this sweet new sex tape, stay in touch."

"Whatever." Said Wade as he walked away feeling pleased that he had just made a ton of money for fucking Cody which by itself was worth it.

Randy Orton had tons of money which most of it he spent on having sex with anyone he could dream of. But Cody was one man he could never get so a sex tape was the next best thing. But it didn't fill his cravings well enough. He had pounded his cock away to it several times now but his desire for Cody only strengthened. The only way to fix this was to fuck him…..

**Hope you liked it! I'm always taking requests! :)**


End file.
